Melt My Heart
by MinJimin
Summary: Siapa yang bilang Wonwoo galak? Siapa! Langkahi dulu mayat Kim Mingyu. MEANIE! YAOI FANFICTION! BL! MATURE!


Pairing: Meanie as always

Ini ff punya om, tapi mereka punya Tuhan YME, Orangtuanya, Pledis, dan pairing mereka masing-masing

Tidak ada unsur plagiat. Apabila ada nama tempat dan latar belakang yang sama itu murni kebetulan.

Selamat membaca!

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa bilang Wonwoo itu galak, menyebalkan, dan tidak punya selera humor?

Siapa? Siapa?!

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak 10 tahun lalu. Kok bisa? Tanyakan pada Mingyu lah. Kalian tidak bisa menyebutnya Mingyu kalau ia tidak dapat menaklukkan Wonwoo yang punya julukan "the prince of devil" di sekolah dulu. Tunggu, aku tidak salah nulis kan?

"Prince of Devil" katanya?

Memang appa dan eomma Wonwoo keturunan devil? Bukan! Wonwoo dijuluki begitu karena kata-katanya yang pedas dan tajam, pandangan matanya yang membuat semua orang diam tak berkutik, dan yang paling _greget_ itu, dia bisa membuat para wanita menangis histeris hanya karena satu patah kata.

Bayangkan, satu patah kata. Apa dia irit bicara? Iya, sangat! Bayangkan, dalam sehari, ia hanya bicara 45 kata -menurut perhitungan Mingyu selama penelitian beberapa bulan terakhir. Kurang kerjaan.

Amazing kan? Coba katakan padaku siapa lagi yang bisa membuat para gadis-gadis sinting yang mengaku dirinya adalah fans dari seorang Kim Mingyu menjadi ketakutan begitu? Ya hanya Wonwoo seorang!

Mingyu tidak bisa terima Wonwoo dikatakan seperti itu. Menurutnya, itu terlalu menakutkan tahu! Wonwoo itu tidak seperti yang kalian semua bayangkan. Mingyu berani bersumpah demi kaus kaki Jihoon yang bau, Wonwoo itu manis kawan-kawan! Mingyu dibuat diabetes hanya dengan melihatnya.

Hah, manis? Si hitam ini buta apa? Wajah sedatar papan setrika di rumah Seungcheol begitu dibilang manis? Mingyu sudah gila?

Biarlah Mingyu gila. Mingyu gila hanya untuk Wonwoo seorang, bukan untuk gadis-gadis di sekolahnya yang mengaku jadi istrinya Mingyu. Kepedean banget sih mereka. Cape deh.

Tapi serius, Wonwoo itu manis. Manis banget. Apalagi kalau merajuk. Ughhh, itu membuat sesuatu di bagian selatan Mingyu mengeras. Kyaaaa Mingyu mesuuuumm..

Mingyu tidak pernah bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari wajah Wonwoo kalau Wonwoo sudah merajuk begitu. Rasanya Mingyu ingin meminta izin kepada eommanya Wonwoo agar dapat cepat-cepat menikahi anaknya dan menghamilinya. Eh buset, belum lulus kuliah sudah mikirin hal yang begituan.

Kalian tahu, Mingyu ini sejuta kali lebih yadong daripada Eunhyuk -hyungnya Seokmin. Yadong? Anak sebaik itu dibilang yadong? Jangan pernah tertipu dengan ketampanan Mingyu, itu semua palsu. Topeng belaka untuk menutupi jati dirinya yang asli.

Memang sih di ponsel Mingyu tidak ada video porno atau apalah itu. Di laptop Mingyu juga bersih dari hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu. Mau tahu kenapa ia dibilang yadong? Yakin mau tahu? Sini kuberitahu, tapi jangan bilang-bilang, nanti aku kena sembur Mingyu.

Mingyu itu, pernah membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa berjalan selama sebulan penuh.

Kaget? Sama.

Sebulan penuh. Emang ngapain aja? Tidak usah berpura-pura polos lah. Kita ini sama-sama udah ahli dalam hal ini. Kalian tahu pasti kalau dua orang lelaki begituan, trus kekuatan semenya setara sama kekuatan gajah dan kuda, ukenya pasti K.O.

Knock Out bruh. Tidak bisa bangun. Ahahahahhaa..

Mingyu juga pernah membuat Wonwoo berteriak saking nikmatnya. Kok ambigu?

Mingyu ingat sekali, malam itu hujan deras, ia dan Wonwoo berteduh di halte yang jarang sekali dilalui orang. Baju tipis Wonwoo yang basah karena kehujanan membuat tubuh Wonwoo terlihat jelas. Kulit putih pucat Wonwoo, puting susu pink yang menonjol sempurna, dan perut rata Wonwoo semuanya terlihat jelas. Jelas sekali.

Itu membuat Mingyu tidak tahan dan langsung berlari menggendong Wonwoo ke apartemen mereka. Sesampainya di apartemen, Mingyu langsung merobek semua baju Wonwoo dan bajunya, lalu beralih menindih Wonwoo. Langsung diemutnya puting susu Wonwoo dan tanpa persiapan sama sekali, Mingyu memasukan penisnya yang sudah sangat ereksi ke lubang hangat Wonwoo. Tipe-tipe seme _Sadistic_.

Wonwoo berteriak keras. Bahkan teriakan Wonwoo mengalahkan petir yang bersahut-sahutan di luar sana. Amazing Mingyu. Wonwoo yang merasa sakit di bagian bawahnya hanya bisa menangis pelan. Tapi tangisan itu berubah menjadi desahan keras kala Mingyu menusuk titik ternikmatnya.

Mingyu menggerakan tubuhnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan tubuh Wonwoo, begitu terus sampai keduanya keluar bersamaan beberapa kali. Satu ronde tidak cukup untuk Mingyu. Ia terus menyetubuhi Wonwoo sampai malam besoknya, malam berikutnya, dan malam yang akan datang. Tapi percayalah, itu masih saja kurang. Mingyu melakukannya juga di kamar mandi, di ruang tamu, ruang makan, bahkan di dapur juga. _As long as he can fuck Wonwoo, why not?_

Stop. Stop. Aku mimisan.

Ada hal lain yang bisa membuktikan bahwa Wonwoo juga manis kok. Saat Wonwoo sakit kemarin, ia terus-menerus meminta Mingyu menemaninya di kamar. Mingyu tidak boleh beranjak sedikitpun, tidak boleh melepas pelukannya, dan yang lebih parah lagi, tangan Mingyu tidak boleh berhenti mengelus perutnya.

Mengelus perutnya? Wonwoo sakit perut karena makan bakso pedas di dekat kampusnya. Bukan. Wonwoo bukan sakit perut.

Tapi hamil.

Yup, hamil. Seminggu sesudah Mingyu menyetubuhinya, Wonwoo yang saat itu sedang tidur-tiduran di kamar mendadak mual. Perutnya sakit dan ia muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Mingyu yang khawatir langsung membawa Wonwoo ke dokter dan tak lupa menghubungi eommanya dan Wonwoo.

Mingyu kaget saat dokter bilang Wonwoo hamil. Kedua orang tua Mingyu yang berada di situ langsung menggeplak kepala Mingyu. Malu karena anaknya menghamili orang lain semuda ini. Bukan Mingyu namanya kalau ia tidak bisa memohon kepada orangtuanya dan orangtua Wonwoo agar dapat menikahi Wonwoo. Dan akhirnya, 2 minggu kemudian, mereka dinyatakan sah sebagai pasangan suami istri.

Mereka menikah di usia Mingyu yang bahkan baru 22 tahun dan Wonwoo yang baru 23 tahun. Alhasil, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk berhenti kuliah dan lebih memilih diam di rumah untuk menjaga kesehatannya dan calon anaknya. Wonwoo tidak kecewa atau marah pada Mingyu. Justru Wonwoo senang karena mimpi yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini tercapai. Menikah dengan Mingyu dan mengandung anak Mingyu.

Kalian pasti berpikir, Wonwoo dan anaknya mau dikasih makan apa kalau Mingyu belum kerja? Tenang, Mingyu sudah bekerja, jadi CEO pula. Mingyu bukan orang bodoh yang belum memikirkan masa depannya. Dari semenjak senior high school, ia dan Wonwoo menabung dan membuka restoran kecil. Sekarang, Mingyu jadi chef sekaligus CEO di kantornya sendiri.

Appa siaga. Mengetahui Wonwoo hamil, membuat Mingyu tambah semangat bekerja dan kuliah. Ia tidak mau anaknya malu kalau Appanya bodoh. Ia ingin anaknya bangga mempunyai appa sepertinya.

Cie, cie. Appa muda.

Dan beberapa bulan kemudian, Wonwoo melahirkan anak mereka. Laki-laki. Bermata bulat, berpipi gempal, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan kulitnya yang tan (mengikuti kulit Mingyu). Berbobot sekitar 3 kg dan sehat. Mingyu menamainya Kim Yong Jae. Arti namanya adalah seseorang yang keemasan, terhormat, serta berani. Ia ingin anaknya menjadi seperti itu kelak.

Semua penantian Mingyu terbayar sudah. Yong Jae tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang menggemaskan, berani, dan dihormati teman-temannya. Yong Jae suka sekali aegyo, berbanding terbalik dengan eommanya, Kim Wonwoo. Maka dari itu ia dijuluki The Prince of Aegyo karena mukanya yang manis dan mengundang orang untuk mencium pipinya.

Wonwoo sekarang juga berubah menjadi orang yang bijaksana, penuh tanggung jawab, serta keibuan. Tak ada lagi tatapan tajam yang membuat orang takut, tak ada lagi Wonwoo yang menyebalkan dan galak. Hancur sudah semua predikat jelek yang melabeli hidup Wonwoo selama ini.

Mingyu juga berubah menjadi appa yang baik untuk keluarganya dan menjadi seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab terhadap istri dan anak-anaknya.

Wonwoo dan anak mereka adalah satu-satunya kado terbaik yang pernah Mingyu dapatkan seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah menyesal menikahi Wonwoo, justru ia mengucap syukur karena telah dipertemukan oleh Wonwoo.

Wonwoo already melt his heart.

.

.

.

.

END!

Jangan pada protes karena alurnya aku buat cepet, itu emang udah planningku.

Aku lagi bosen, makanya aku post ff gaje begini.

Oh ya, untuk Kim's Babies, nanti dulu ya. Aku janji bakal post 2 chap sekaligus.

Untuk Lost Memories, tunggu aja nanti jam 17:07, oke.

Byee~


End file.
